


Have You Ever...?

by hellala



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Male Character, awkward gay kids, even if it doesn't get mentioned, hiro hamada is a trans boy every time I write him, this is just cute and warm content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellala/pseuds/hellala
Summary: Hiro Hamadacouldthink before speaking, but he never does. So he's gotten himself into this dumb situation and confessed to his crush in a kind-of roundabout way. Will Miguel return his feelings? (Well. Yeah, probably.)





	Have You Ever...?

“What?” 

“I said, have you ever thought about kissing anyone?” 

Though he kept his voice steady, Hiro is nervous. He doesn’t know what Miguel will say. He’s nervous because his room is always a mess. Because he talks to his brother’s robot like it’s a person. Because he wears the same jacket every day, and he doesn’t brush his hair, and he still has a tooth-gap since he never had braces as a kid. And he’s pretty smart, but he’s kind of bad at talking to people, and sometimes he stutters, especially around a cute boy. And he hasn’t had top surgery yet, and after he does he’ll have scars. And he still cries sometimes during the sappy parts of movies. And, most of all, he’s scared because Miguel knows all of this already. Miguel is his best friend. 

And he’s about to mess that up, for sure. 

“Hm..” Miguel sighs, tilting his head and looking up at the ceiling. His fingers drum on the side of his guitar. They’re calloused since he doesn’t use a guitar pick, probably rough to the touch. Hiro would still hold them. Outside, Hiro can hear the rushing sound of cars passing by, and the wind blowing through the alleyway. The faint hustle and unintelligible talk of a crowd comes up through the floorboards, from the cafe downstairs. The room is warm with the usual summer heat, but it feels like it just got a lot warmer to Hiro Hamada. 

Miguel looks back at his friend and shrugs. “ I mean. I guess I’ve thought about it, sometimes. Not really anyone back home I’m that interested in, though...why do you ask, man?”  
He leans over, elbowing Hiro playfully, and Hiro worries he thinks this is a joke.

Hiro gulps, even though his mouth is dry. He already said the first part, he can’t chicken out now. Hiro Hamada is not a chicken.

“Well, I-I meant like…” But he does stutter, and he sure does feels like an idiot, and he doesn’t know what he was expecting. “I meant like. Kissing me.”

There is a pause, in which Miguel draws in air, his eyes widen and his cheeks start to flush. 

“Oh.” He breathes out, possibly the most unassuring answer Hiro could get.

The air in the room is still lazy with summer heat. It isn’t _terrible_ yet, although Hiro is starting to sweat, and his heart is pounding through his shirt. He wonders if Miguel can tell, if he looks like a total loser right now. If things go completely south, he could say that Karmi dared him to do it. But, that would be a lie.

There is silence between the two boys. Somewhere outside, they hear windchimes. Miguel looks at Hiro’s face, and how his hair is coming down and falling in his eyes, how he’s fidgeting with the fabric of his jeans like he needs to hold on or else he’ll just fall through the floor. Months of odd behavior and worries start to click, and the shorter boy almost wants to laugh about it. He smiles and fumbles through his words,

“Uh. Hmm...In that case, yeah. Yeah, I definitely have.”

Maybe he should have realized sooner. Miguel feels relieved. Hiro looks surprised. He hadn’t planned this far ahead.

The scruffy-haired boy stares up at Miguel, face absolutely red. His hands are shaking. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not joking with me.”

“Of course not. Dude, I wouldn’t joke about this.” Miguel shakes his head, pushing some hair out of his eyes as if to bide time, until he works up the courage. He sets his guitar down and slides closer to Hiro. “I like you.” 

Hiro hears blood rushing to his ears. Miguel is right next to him now. His face is so, so close. Hiro’s vision darts from his friend’s big, brown eyes, to his lips, and then back up again quickly, embarrassed. Is this really about to happen? 

“A-Are you really…”

Miguel shifts and leans forward a bit, half a smile tugging at his mouth. He looks away for a moment. Hiro doesn’t notice that the other boy’s hands are shaking because he can barely focus right now himself.

“I mean, if you still want to.” Miguel says. “I’ve never kissed anyone before, so...I hope I won’t make it weird.” He ends the sentence with a breathy laugh. 

God, this really is happening. Hiro shakes his head, smiling despite his nerves, because Miguel is scared too. 

“You wouldn’t make it weird.” He promises.

Hiro wills himself to lean forward, before he can think about it any more than he already has, and he kisses Miguel. They spend a few minutes accidentally bumping noses together and clacking teeth against teeth. But then Miguel tilts his head just enough, and Hiro closes his eyes, and the kiss is so soft and so warm for just a few seconds. Their hearts flutter. 

Hiro pulls away to breathe, heart beating rapidly (he can hear Baymax in his mind, lecturing him about tachycardia). The blushing boy quickly hides his head in the crook of Miguel’s neck, clutching onto the other’s shoulders by the fabric of his jacket. He’s smiling, though. 

Miguel wraps warm arms around his back. Hiro can feel him gently rubbing in circles with his thumbs, maybe absent-mindedly, but probably on purpose, he thinks. 

“I like you too, Miguel.” He’s able to say, only a little muffled through the fabric of his best friend’s shirt. Still, Miguel hears him, and he brings his head down to rest on top of Hiro’s, kissing his mop of hair.

“I know. I’m really glad you actually told me. Cause, I was scared I’d never work up the courage to tell you by myself.” 

Hiro laughs at that, at how dumb they both are. He didn’t have anything to be afraid of. It was just Miguel after all, and he _knows_ Miguel, just as much as the other boy knows him.

“I-I didn’t know I could do it either.” 

Hiro and Miguel sit still, hearing each other breathe. The sounds of chatter from the cafe below echo off the walls. They hear cars and windchimes outside, and the wind in the alley. In Hiro’s room, everything is warm and still for the moment, and that feels perfect. This is what they need, and what they should have. The world will go on, and they will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I haven't written fic in YEARS, so I hope I'm not too rusty. I've gotten really into this ship lately, and it's like, I guess u really do gotta write the fics u want to see in the world. I hope y'all enjoy it too! 
> 
> It's not incredibly important imo, but I did imagine Hiro & Miguel slightly aged-up in this, given that it's established they've known each other for a while before the events wherein. They're both around 14-15, first became friends & met like a year or two ago.


End file.
